


let's go fukurodani

by norio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norio/pseuds/norio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi has a cheerleader outfit and Bokuto makes poor shopping decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's go fukurodani

Bokuto breathed in the crisp fall air. Damp ruby and sunset orange leaves covered the cobbled sidewalk, trees fanning yellow and green foliage. In the city, he could always hear a train rumbling or people chattering as a constant throb in his bones. But he and Akaashi had gone to house-sit for Akaashi’s parents, who were off to a distant hot springs, and only the rustles of his plastic bag broke the silence.

The trip was especially timely considering the best holiday of the year was arriving. Akaashi always got a great gift for Bokuto’s Birthday. The actual best holiday should have been Akaashi’s Birthday, but Akaashi didn’t like parties or gifts. Bokuto had decided that every year, they needed to celebrate Bokuto’s Birthday for the both of them. Maybe he should get Akaashi a party or a gift.

He wound down the stone pathway to the large house. Juggling with his bag and cold fingers, he unlocked the wooden door.

“I’m back,” he called out, toeing off his shoes. 

“Welcome back,” he heard Akaashi’s muffled voice say. Bokuto ambled towards the kitchen.

“Hey, I didn’t know if you liked sweet or sour, so I got the spicy drink. I hope you like spicy, because I got like ten of ‘em,” he said, opening the refrigerator to deposit his purchases. When he didn’t hear Akaashi’s rebuke, he peeked above the door. Curiously, he padded down the hallway to where he last heard Akaashi’s voice. He assumed Akaashi would be in Akaashi’s old room, where they were sleeping during their stay. 

“Hey, Keiji,” he said, wandering down the porch.

“In here,” Akaashi said. “Good timing.” 

“For what?” Bokuto peeked into the room. And then he stopped. 

“It’s a little early,” Akaashi said, smoothing down the skirt. “But happy birthday.”

“Uo—”

“It was surprisingly easy to get this uniform.” Akaashi frowned. “They should be more suspicious.”

“Uoooooo—”

“I’m not sure if you recall, but you once said this was a sexual fantasy of yours. Then you questioned the origins of the phrase of knocking your socks off for some hours.”

“Uooooooooohhhhh—”

“It’s not that surprising.”

It was completely that surprising. When Bokuto left in the morning, Akaashi had still been in his t-shirt and shorts. Now he stood in the middle of his room, wearing a Fukurodani cheerleading uniform. It was authentic in the school colors, black and white and gold, and the name of the school emblazoned on the front. Akaashi even had the pom-poms sitting on his desk. It was the pleated skirt that was the best and the worst. His longs legs stretched out beneath the fringes. Bokuto felt light-headed. He fell to his knees, and then his hands. 

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Akaashi knelt beside him, hand on his shoulder. 

“Just marry me already, Keiji!” Bokuto covered his face with his hands. “I mean, I remember saying that I wanted to see you in the cheerleading uniform! But you’re already super hot in your pajamas! This makes you double as hot! It’s even more of a sex fantasy now than ever before!” 

“If I’m actually doing it, then it’s not a fantasy.” 

“My socks.” Bokuto sat up abruptly. “They’re knocked off.”

“Thank you.” Akaashi smiled, eyes narrowing. “But I’m not done yet.”

“Uooooohhhhhhhhh—”

“I understand,” Akaashi said, clamping a hand over Bokuto’s mouth. “Please sit on the bed.”

Bokuto clambered onto their shared bed, which comfortably fit one and uncomfortably fit two. He curled his fists on his knees in anticipation. Akaashi picked up the pom-poms, rustling them almost curiously. 

“I should have done more research on cheerleading routines,” Akaashi said. But he still tossed up the pom-pom and began to set it straight into the air, letting it fall back down into his hands, and set it again. 

“This is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Bokuto gritted his teeth. “I’m gonna cry.”

“I believe you’re turned on by cheerleaders because they praise you, so I’ll only say this once.” Akaashi put down the pom-pom, hand resting on his hip. “Koutarou. You’re all right.”

“Keiji!” Now he was more turned on than ever before in his life. He grabbed Akaashi into a kiss, pushing him against the desk and skimming his hand down Akaashi’s leg. The high praise still thrummed in his head. He had sometimes idly imagined Akaashi cheering for him in the stands, but the fantasy had always confused him because he wanted Akaashi to be playing as setter by his side, too. Now he was having the best of both worlds, and he wasn’t letting go.

Judging by the way Akaashi was kissing, hot and mean and fierce, he’d been waiting for this as well. The skirt was shorter than he imagined, leaving room for his hands to crest and curve over Akaashi’s muscled legs. He brushed across his knees and inched up his thighs, the skirt swaying over his knuckles. His hand ducked underneath the pleats, following the line to Akaashi’s hard inner thigh. His fingers crept up further to where spandex met skin. He could feel the heat from Akaashi’s cock through the spandex, a noticeable bulge underneath his hand. Akaashi kissed him even meaner, his sleeves brushing against Bokuto’s ears and grinding his hips down onto his fingers. That warmth felt so good, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to get greedier. He pulled away from the kiss, pushing Akaashi back onto the desk. Akaashi fell back easily, shoving a loud pom-pom to the floor.

“This is so hot,” Bokuto said, “You’re so hot, in that skirt, and, fuck—” The skirt had fallen even higher on Akaashi’s thighs. Akaashi smiled. 

“Just the skirt?” Akaashi pulled up the top, biting the hem. 

“No, no, everything, everything, is, good,” Bokuto was saying words, but he wasn’t sure what he was saying. Akaashi had always been a little slimmer, a little slender, and Bokuto always loved the way his hands wrapped around his waist. He bent down to kiss the navel, kissing up the hard and developed abs. He pressed against him desperately, the tent in his trousers even more noticeable and rubbing against Akaashi’s thighs. His fingers brushed against the stiff fabric in the back, and he could smell Akaashi, so warm and good, and the smell of the fresh uniform. He worked his way up to the pecs, taking a hard nipple into his mouth. Above him, Akaashi gave a muffled moan against the fabric in his mouth, tugging harder at Bokuto’s hair in demand. More, he was commanding, and Bokuto didn’t disobey. He licked hard at the nub, sometimes lightly biting, using his tongue to flick it. He steadied himself and raised his hand to the other nipple, squeezing and brushing against the tip and rubbing it along the length of his thumb. 

Akaashi groaned again, long and elaborate. Bokuto sucked harder, pulling off with a moist pop. He blew on the wet nipple and watched Akaashi shiver. Bokuto licked it again, glancing up at Akaashi’s face. Akaashi had closed his eyes, red across his face and ears. He was breathing heavily, shoulders rising. Bokuto switched between his hand and mouth, this time first pressing the flat of his tongue against the nipple and dragging it off his chest. He was a little rougher and greedier, biting lightly against the tip and letting his tongue explore the shape and curve. The long-sleeved undershirt fell on his head, Akaashi releasing the edge of it from his mouth. He had such long eyelashes, fluttering rapidly. Bokuto sat back, bunching the skirt’s fabric against his fist, and pulling it up enough over the muscled stomach to see an even larger bulge against the spandex. 

“Keiji, you’re the best thing about me,” Bokuto said, dipping to nibble on Akaashi’s ear. 

“Really, now.” Akaashi laughed a little, a rumble against Bokuto’s tongue. “But you’re not satisfied with just this, are you.”

“I’m not! I’m not, not satisfied. I’m not satisfied. Definitely not.” Bokuto frowned in thought, trying to think why he wouldn’t be satisfied that his boyfriend was in a cheerleading outfit. Akaashi’s hand curled and pressed against his mouth to hide his smile.

“You want to fuck me, don’t you?” Akaashi breathed in, shadows playing across his firm stomach. “You want to fuck me with your big cock until I’m seeing stars.” He nudged Bokuto’s hard cock, still straining against the thick fabric of his trousers.

“I’ve always wanted that!” Bokuto never knew he had wanted that for his entire life, but he realized it now. He didn’t want to let go of Akaashi, but he reluctantly clambered off to flip open their suitcase. Akaashi had packed away a small sex compartment with a half-used bottle of lubricant and recently broken cheap handcuffs. 

“Come here already.” Akaashi sat on the bed, lowering the spandex briefs around his ankles. “Don’t get the condoms. I want you to make me a filthy mess today.”

“Uoooohhhhh—are you sure?” Bokuto padded to the bed, tossing the lube and himself onto the blankets. He pulled off his socks, throwing them across the room.

“If you don’t mind. I want you to see your cum dripping down my thighs.” 

“You’re the smartest person I know, Keiji!” 

Without the briefs, the skirt swayed tantalizingly over Akaashi’s bare thighs, giving small hints of smooth skin. His erection was more obvious now, unrestrained and lifting the skirt. Bokuto leaned against his back, hooking his chin on his shoulder, and loosely grasped the stiffer fabric of the skirt against the pert cock. He knew the shape of Akaashi’s dick by heart, but he felt all the blood rush away from his head at the strange feeling of thrusting the folded pleats over his cock. Akaashi leaned against him, muscles taut, and groaning through well-bitten lips when Bokuto played with the shape of the head. He bunched up the fabric around the base of the cock, and then curiously lifted the skirt’s edges. 

“You want to see?” Akaashi twisted until he sat fully on the bed, legs spread around Bokuto’s waist. He flipped up the skirt, this time giving him a full view of his cock, skirt splayed out. It looked strangely obscene, the bead of pre-cum on the tip against the cheerleading uniform. Akaashi smirked, fingers running down his perineum, message clear. Bokuto launched himself to find the abandoned lubricant buried in the mountains of blankets. 

“You’re amazing, Keiji,” Bokuto said, fervently pouring out the cold lube over his hand. “You’re—pretty, and nice, and smart, and I like having sex with you! You’re hotter than hot!” 

“You’re not even thinking about what you’re saying, are you?”

“I’m not! I just want to fuck you so bad right now.” Bokuto smothered the lube over Akaashi’s hole, which made him sit up higher and shiver. But Akaashi still had a knowing smirk.

“I like that about you, too.” Akaashi unzipped Bokuto’s trousers, pulling down the waistband and tugging out his erect cock. “How do you want me?”

“To be happy?”

“I meant, do you want me facing you or on my knees.”

“This is good!” Bokuto’s face already felt hot, but he thought the temperature raised a few more degrees on his cheeks. He hurriedly tried to slip into Akaashi, which usually took him a short while to relax enough to thrust his entire cock inside. He blinked in surprise when he thrust into him easily, and glanced at Akaashi’s red face. Akaashi inhaled, adjusting his hips and thighs clenched against Bokuto’s sides.

“I got myself ready before you came,” Akaashi said, finally opening his eyes and voice rolling out sultry and gravelly. “I jacked off thinking how you’d be pleased, how you’d fuck me open and senseless.” 

“I want to live the rest of my life with you, Keiji!” 

Akaashi smiled, fond and affectionate. Bokuto leaned forward, not missing the slight hitch of Akaashi’s breath at having his cock roll deeper into him, and he kissed Akaashi on the mouth. Akaashi dragged him closer by the hair, nails digging into his scalp while his tongue slipped into Bokuto’s mouth and slid along his tongue. He finally released him, but wrapped a hand around Bokuto’s forearm, holding him steady on the bed. 

Bokuto thrust into him smooth and steady, keeping a low pace. Akaashi always felt so good and tight around him, warm and wet. Akaashi groaned, hair already mussing against the pillow. His fingers covered part of his mouth, wrist against the drooping turtleneck. The top was riding up, exposing inches of his stomach. Somehow, he had found the time to fold up his sleeves, crisp and neat. Bokuto thought he was falling in love even harder. 

Akaashi dug his nails into Bokuto’s arm, a gentle sting and demand. Bokuto clenched the bed, pounding into him faster and harder. The nails dug even deeper, and Akaashi was moaning low and hard. His knee pressed into Bokuto’s side, locks of his hair sticking to his forehead. Akaashi’s face was flushed, shaking with every thrust. The slap of skin against skin was sharp, but he could still hear Akaashi moaning, breathy and weak, beneath the walls of his fingers. Bokuto felt so hot around his stomach, tingling over his body, tension coiling around his muscles. He wanted him harder, faster, more, to be buried deep inside him and driving into him rough and raw. He felt worked up, seeing Akaashi’s hard cock, feeling him wrapped around him, desperate and tight.

“Keiji, Keiji,” he said, or shouted. Akaashi shivered hard at the sound of his name, fingers tightening around Bokuto’s elbow. 

“I want to—I want to, please, I want—”

“Yes,” Akaashi said, panting, “Yes.” Bokuto thrust into him hard once, twice, and came with a jerk of his hips. He tried to breathe through the sensation, but his arm gave out underneath him and he fell forward on his elbow. Akaashi steadied him, hand to his shoulder. Everything felt so warm and good, but the electricity still lingered beneath his skin. He pulled out of Akaashi, glancing down at the sticky mess between Akaashi’s thighs. He should clean up, he thought dimly, and inched down until his mouth was level with the mess.

“Fuck,” Akaashi said, “Yes, fuck. Yes.” He grabbed Bokuto’s hair, and Bokuto leaned forward to lick where his cum was sliding out, slipping down the skin. It tasted salty, heavy, strange in his mouth. Akaashi’s hand was wrapped around his cock and he was stroking hurriedly, desperately. Bokuto pressed his tongue along the giving skin, leaving damp trails while he tried to lick it clean. Akaashi came with a shiver, cock twitching, sending a light spurt across his stomach. 

Bokuto raised his head. Akaashi let his hand fall to the side, chest rising and falling dramatically. His eyes were closed, lips still slightly parted. His hair was messy and the heat remained on his cheeks. Bokuto managed to sit up, and then collapsed beside him, hands folded across his stomach. He stared at the ceiling, warm and relaxed. The best thing about having sex in Akaashi’s bedroom was that it still smelled like Akaashi on the blankets, even with the scent of sex in the room. 

“I should get cleaned up,” Akaashi said. 

“Can we do it again?”

“If I feel like it in the bathroom. You need to get cleaned up, too.” 

“Oh, right.” Bokuto fumbled around for Akaashi’s hand, entangling their fingers together. “Hey, if this is my birthday present, do I still get cake on my actual birthday?”

“You do.”

“And you’ll still tell me that you love me, right?”

“That’s not only for your birthdays.”

“Really? Then say it now!” Bokuto, interested, raised himself up on his elbow. Akaashi turned away, fingers slipping against his blush. 

“I love you,” he murmured.

“Uoooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh—!”

“I understand,” Akaashi said, swinging his legs off the bed, ears flaming red. Bokuto grabbed him from behind in a hug.

“I love you, too, Keiji.” 

“We really should get cleaned up,” Akaashi said, a little loudly and ducking his head away. “After all, it’s not your birthday yet. And I didn’t say this was your only present.”


End file.
